<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Lips by abyssinred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912605">Red Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssinred/pseuds/abyssinred'>abyssinred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lipstick &amp; Lip Gloss, M/M, Making Out, idolverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssinred/pseuds/abyssinred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebeom will never get tired of kissing Jinyoung. To his delight, the younger adds a little something to spice it up a bit.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Inspired by Jinyoung's TF lipstick ad.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! So this is my first solo work in a very long time (my last work was around 8-9 years ago, when livejournal was still a thing) So please do go easy on me. I wanted to slowly get back into writing and this work has been a draft for weeks. After seeing Jinyoung's TF lipstick ad it was just the right motivation I needed and tweaked this fic up a bit. Originally inspired by James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender's TF Lips&amp;Boys ad <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7a/32/81/7a3281dee65a4db25dbd5e06564f82dd.jpg">here</a> :) and of course Jinyoung's TF lipstick ad. All mistakes you see are mine. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaebeom exhales a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment. He had a long day of promotions with his members and now he basks in the quiet of the evening. After a nice dinner and a bath, he is currently sitting on Jinyoung’s bed in his apartment, wearing his comfortable pajamas, with one bedside lamp on to illuminate his book as he unwinds his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He opens his eyes and turns to observe Jinyoung sitting beside him. His own book in a loose grip in his hands as he finds the younger already asleep. It wasn’t even that late in the night but he’s guessing Jinyoung is exhausted from today’s schedule. </p><p> </p><p>He takes the time to gaze at Jinyoung. Admiring his lover’s serene face. Proud that he did well with the other members today and incredibly happy for the peace they have at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>He takes the book out of the younger’s hands and places it beside his own at the bedside table, deeming it time for them to rest.</p><p> </p><p>He gets his phone from charging at the bedside table and shuffles Jinyoung to a more comfortable position to lay down beside him. Jinyoung rouses for a bit before relaxing and cuddling beside Jaebeom.</p><p> </p><p>Careful not to wake the other, Jaebeom opens his phone and decides to check his social media before retiring for the night. He is surprised to see a certain Instagram post of Vogue Korea with Jinyoung holding a lipstick on the thumbnail.</p><p> </p><p>He arches his eyebrows in surprise, “<em>Is this his new advertisement?”. </em> Glancing at Jinyoung to see that the younger is still very much asleep , he checks if he has the audio on mute before playing the video. What he sees in the video sends a shock down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung looks absolutely flawless. He already knows he is very handsome and can captivate the hearts of many -including his own- by just his looks. However, the novelty of it never dies whenever he sees the man styled and dressed up to the nines. He is simply <em>
   breathtaking. </em></p><p> </p><p>It’s not enough that it zooms in on Jinyoung’s lips once, but it was repeated twice,<em>thrice. </em>
It showcased his beautifully plump lips made even prettier with the lipstick. 
</p><p> </p><p>
  “<em>Of course they will focus on his lips, it's a lipstick ad.” </em>Jaebeom thinks. But he can’t help but feel his heart beat faster as he watches the video over and over again. He wasn’t even able to acknowledge the other model with Jinyoung in the ad. His eyes are fixated on Jinyoung only.</p><p> </p><p>He loses himself in Jinyoung’s piercing gaze and follows Jinyoung’s thumb as he swipes his bottom lip with it, a gesture he knows the younger loves to do all the time whenever they have photo shoots. </p><p> </p><p>He’s so absorbed in watching the video that he didn’t realize Jinyoung waking up beside him, disturbed by the light emitting from his phone.
</p><p> </p><p>
“Oh, did they release the new Tom Ford ad already?” Jinyoung’s deep voice startled Jaebeom. He turns to see Jinyoung slightly awake, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he peers down on Jaebeom’s phone. 
</p><p> </p><p>
Jaebeom feels himself blushing to the tip of his ears at being caught starstruck at a video of your boyfriend by said boyfriend himself, albeit Jinyoung looks unaware of Jaebeom’s internal struggle. 
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for waking you.” Jaebeom carefully runs his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. “You should go back to sleep.” 
</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung shakes his head and yawns. Stretching his whole body to release the tension from his muscles before facing Jaebeom. “It’s fine, I wasn’t supposed to fall asleep anyway.” Jinyoung takes Jaebeom’s phone from his hands and watches the video again, looking very more attentive now.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, I think it came out pretty good.” Jinyoung comments. “I enjoyed shooting this, it was fun.” Jaebeom clears his throat and licks his lips. Willing himself to calm his fast beating heart. He was still hung up on admiring him through the video earlier. “Y-yeah, I think so too. You look great in it Jinyoungie. I’m sure the fans would love it.” He answers.
</p><p> </p><p>
“Thank you,” Jinyoung hums with a smile, satisfied with the compliment. He tucks himself closer to Jaebeom’s side, returning Jaebeom’s phone to him. Jaebeom then places it on the bedside table, ready to sleep. He cherishes the feel of the mattress against his back and turns to face Jinyoung, only to see him staring at him with a contemplating look on his face.
</p><p> </p><p>
“What are you thinking so hard about?” Jaebeom inquires as he moves closer to Jinyoung.
</p><p> </p><p>
Jinyoung licks his lips and smirks. Jaebeom’s eyes can’t help but follow the movement of his tongue. Curious and a bit nervous about what the younger man is plotting in his head, “Actually, I have the whole lipstick set, they gave it to me after the shoot.” and before Jaebeom could comment, Jinyoung immediately got out of bed and went to the bathroom, presumably to get the lipstick.
</p><p> </p><p>
Jaebeom's mind quickly remembers the images of Jinyoung’s lips covered in deep red and it gives him butterflies in the stomach.
</p><p><br/>
Jinyoung then emerges from the bathroom, carrying the lipstick. Jaebeom notes that it’s the same shade of bright red that he used for the ad.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jinyoung then settles beside him on the bed and removes the cap of the lipstick. “
  <em>Ah he wants to put it on to tease me. He definitely knows it affects me too much” 
  </em>
 Jaebeom thinks. Jinyoung thoroughly knows him inside and out. 
</p><p> </p><p>
As Jinyoung unscrews the lipstick, Jaebeom sits up and grips his hand. Jaebeom wasn’t entirely sure what possessed him to do it, but he wanted to apply the lipstick on Jinyoung himself. 
</p><p> </p><p>“Let.. let me do it.” He says with a blush, trying to look determined even though his insides are twisting with nervousness. Jinyoung smiles at this, mirth evident in his eyes, and hands Jaebeom the lipstick without question. Jaebeom properly sits up and faces Jinyoung. He tilts Jinyoung’s chin up to get a good look at him. 
</p><p> </p><p>
From this view, he can admire every single angle of Jinyoung’s gorgeous face. Jaebeom will never get over the fact that Jinyoung has a face sculpted by the gods, which included his perfectly shaped lips. 
</p><p> </p><p>
It’s the best shape to mold against his’ and his delicious full lower lip that he loves to bite and nibble on. The majestic angle of his cupid's bow. His lips make the cutest pout whenever Jinyoung is upset. It is also adorned with a lovely little mole on his upper lip which he adores so much. 
</p><p> </p><p>
“Hyung, are you going to put it on me or are you going to keep staring at my lips?” Jinyoung teases. Jaebeom is brought out of his reverie and sputters. He denies he was staring. Jinyoung just giggles and makes no other comment because he definitely knows otherwise. 
</p><p> </p><p>
Jaebeom then twists the lipstick and asks Jinyoung to stay still. Jinyoung relaxes his lips and closes his eyes. Jaebeom starts carefully applying lipstick to follow the shape of his bottom lip, all the way up to his pretty cupid’s bow, making sure none of it goes past the borders of his lips. It’s like time has stopped. Everything's in slow motion as he is mesmerized by Jinyoung’s lips.
</p><p> </p><p>
It’s not like they haven’t had lipstick before, but it’s usually done by their stylists with the use of a brush. Having it applied to you by your lover feels incredibly intimate. 
</p><p> </p><p>
 Once he declared it was done, Jinyoung purses his lips and smacks them together to make sure the lipstick was applied evenly. He then smiles gleefully at Jaebeom. “Well? How do I look?”</p><p> </p><p>Putting away the lipstick on the bedside table, Jaebeom takes a long, good look at Jinyoung and his handiwork. Jinyoung has always looked amazing and sexy. A picture perfect, handsome prince out of a novel. No one can compare to the beauty he possesses. The striking red lipstick emphasizes his alluring lips making it more captivating. It simply takes Jaebeom’s breath away on how ethereal his beloved looks. 
</p><p> </p><p>
“You look stunning Jinyoungie, you always do. But even more so with the added touch of red” Jaebeom murmurs, his gaze avoiding Jinyoung’s as he tucks his hair behind his ears. Jinyoung blushes at the compliment, feeling the sincerity of it. “Oh.. uhm.. Thank you” he mutters.
</p><p> </p><p>
After minutes of just basking in each other’s presence, a thought crosses Jinyoung’s mind. “You know how in those old movies the ladies leave kiss marks on the handkerchiefs of their lovers?” Jinyoung asks with a playful tone, moving closer to Jaebeom. 
</p><p> </p><p>
Jaebeom didn't really process Jinyoung’s question properly as he looked at him, still too hypnotized by Jinyoung’s red lips. “Uhm, I don’t really remember but I think so?” he responds weakly. 
</p><p> </p><p>
Jinyoung then surprised Jaebeom by grabbing his face with both of his hands and pressing his lips against Jaebeom’s forehead as hard as he could. Only pulling away after a few minutes with a loud smack. 
</p><p> </p><p>
Jaebeom sits there, staring blankly at Jinyoung with his mouth open, dumbfounded. Jinyoung smiles triumphantly and looks proud of himself. “There, I’ve left you a souvenir” he giggles.
</p><p> </p><p>
Jaebeom then reaches for his phone and opens his front camera. He finds his forehead marked with lipstick in the shape of Jinyoung’s lips. “Why did you do that?”  Jaebeom can’t help but snicker at the younger’s silly antics. His eyes becoming crescents as a big grin paints his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to show my love for you.” Jinyoung laughs with him, revealing his eye whiskers that Jaebeom loves so much. 
</p><p> </p><p>
“You’re so sappy!”
</p><p> </p><p>
 “You love me for it!”
</p><p> </p><p>
After laughing together for a while, a comforting silence befalls upon them. Jaebeom once again tilts Jinyoung’s chin up and swipes his thumb against Jinyoung’s lower lip, feeling it’s soft, plush texture against his finger.
</p><p> </p><p>
“You really have such pretty lips Jinyoungie.’’ Jaebeom sighs. Jinyoung raises his eyebrows at this statement. Jinyoung purses his lips and kisses Jaebeom’s thumb, before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. Jaebeom gasps. He’s done this before, but with the added red lipstick, it makes it more erotic and it sparks the flames of arousal inside them both. 
</p><p> </p><p>
A complete mood shift from their shenanigans earlier. The air around them suddenly feels hotter, more sensual. Jaebeom can see the desire pooling in Jinyoung’s eyes. 
</p><p> </p><p>
“Jinyoungie stop teasing.” Jaebeom commands, but makes no effort to remove his thumb out of the other’s mouth. Jinyoung just smirks and gives his thumb one last lick before letting it go. 
</p><p> </p><p>
“I’m not doing anything, Jaebeommie.” finishing his sentence with a bite on his bottom lip. Moving his face closer to Jaebeom until they feel each other’s breath.
</p><p> </p><p>
Jaebeom breathes deeply because he’s definitely falling into Jinyoung’s trap, he’s daring him to succumb.
</p><p> </p><p>
But truth be told, he’ll happily surrender himself to Jinyoung. He’ll do anything, everything in his power to satisfy him. 
</p><p> </p><p>
His gaze locks in on Jinyoung’s striking red lips as the younger wets it with his tongue. And like a string snapping, Jaebeom surges forward and dips down to press his lips against Jinyoung’s. 
</p><p> </p><p>
They both let out a moan at this, completely satisfied with their lips bodies pressed against each other. He wraps his hands around Jaebeom’s neck, gripping his long hair which causes Jaebeom to groan. Jinyoung smirks against his lips. He knows Jaebeom loves it when he grabs his hair during such heated moments, and he loves it too.  
</p><p> </p><p>
The kiss is electrifying. Giving them a buzz up to their toes. They move their mouths against each other with so much vigor, pulling away only for a second of air before pressing their lips against each other’s again. Molding their lips with practiced ease against each other. Like the need for their lungs to fill up with air, they will never get tired of the need to kiss each other.
</p><p> </p><p>
Without disconnecting their mouths, Jinyoung moves on top of Jaebeom, causing the other to lie down on the bed. Jinyoung doesn’t loosen his grip on Jaebeom’s neck while Jaebeom softly caresses Jinyoung’s cheeks as they roughly devour each other's lips.
</p><p> </p><p>
They continue to kiss so intensely like parched men in a dry desert getting their first drink of water. As if the other’s lips are the only source of their life line. Jaebeom licks Jinyoung’s bottom lip and softly bites it, causing the younger to moan and kiss him harder. He knows how much the younger loves it whenever he bites with his kisses. 
</p><p> </p><p>
He slips his tongue into Jinyoung’s mouth, loving the feel of the other’s appendage against his own. They continue to kiss passionately, caressing their mouths and tongues together in a sensual dance. Unaware of how long time has passed, the couple is deep in their own world, pleasuring each other with deep kisses and accompanied by the sounds of lips smacking and pleasant sighs. 
</p><p> </p><p>
Jinyoung is the first to pull away with a grin. Breathing deeply to catch his breath. Jaebeom, however, can’t take a second separated from Jinyoung’s lips and starts nibbling around Jinyoung’s cheeks, jaw, and neck. Jinyoung giggles at that and tells him to pause and give him a moment to breathe.
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stops and nuzzles his face in his boyfriend’s neck. Breathing in the unique musk of the man above him. “You’re so damn beautiful” he murmurs. 
</span></p><p> </p><p>
Jinyoung chuckles and pulls away to look at him, his hands carding through his long hair. Jaebeom looks at the love of his life with so much bliss in his eyes. He can never get over how blessed he is to call Jinyoung his best friend, his other half,  <em>his soulmate. </em>It took them years to get where they are now and he will never trade it for anything. 
</p><p> </p><p>
It was only then that Jaebeom noticed Jinyoung’s very messy face. Red lipstick stains are smudged all around his lips, cheek, all the way down to his neck. He looks like the Joker that Jinyoung likes so much with all the messy lipstick marks up to his cheek. He can’t help but laugh at how he looked, completely breaking the romantic mood they had.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
“What’s so funny?” Jinyoung pouts - <em>cute, </em>Jaebeom thinks- as he crosses his arms against his chest.
</p><p> </p><p>
“You have smudged lipstick all over your face baby.” Jaebeom grins boyishly. The one that automatically melts Jinyoung’s heart. He uses his thumb to try to clean the messy stains off Jinyoung’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, whose fault do you think that is?” Jinyoung huffs. “You should look at yourself first before laughing at me.”
</p><p> </p><p>
 “What do you mean?”
</p><p> </p><p>
Jinyoung reaches out to the bedside table to get Jaebeom’s phone. He opens the front camera before shoving it in his boyfriend’s face. Jaebeom is flabbergasted at what he saw. Aside from the very obvious kiss mark Jinyoung gave him on his forehead earlier, the entire lower half of his face is also messily covered by red lipstick stains. He looks like a clown with a botched make-up job. 
</p><p> </p><p>
“See we match!” It was Jinyoung’s turn to giggle at Jaebeom’s face. Jaebeom puts away his phone and hugs Jinyoung, laughing at the absurdity of it all. Both of them sporting a satisfied grin from their exciting make out session earlier.
</p><p> </p><p>
After giving Jinyoung one last peck on the lips, he gets up to get a wet towel from the bathroom and starts to wipe off the lipstick stains on his face. Once he is done, he comes back to the bedroom and does the same gesture to Jinyoung until his face is free from any evident lipstick. Jinyoung certainly appreciates the pampering Jaebeom doing. 
</p><p> </p><p>
Jaebeom then puts away the towel in Jinyoung’s hamper. A calm mood has settled over them both as they lay down beneath the covers. Jaebeom turns off the bedside lamp, covering the room in darkness. A small amount of light coming through the window from the city lights casts a soft glow in the room. Jinyoung cuddles beside Jaebeom and rests his head against Jaebeom’s chest as the other puts his arms around him. “That was really hot, I really enjoyed it. Let’s do it again sometime.”</p><p> </p><p>
Jaebeom hums in agreement, caressing Jinyoung’s sides as both of them start to get drowsy, lazing in each other’s warmth. He will never not enjoy making out with Jinyoung, and he has to admit the lipstick definitely added some spiciness to it. “Whenever you want it again Jinyoungie. Let’s rest now, we have a busy day of schedules tomorrow.”
</p><p> </p><p>
  Jinyoung is visibly getting sleepy. He then lets out a yawn, mumbling a soft ‘‘<em>Good night, I love you
 </em>’’ before surrendering himself to sleep. Jaebeom kisses the crown of his head, murmuring a soft ‘‘
  <em>I love you too</em>’’ before closing his eyes and joining Jinyoung in dream land.   
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! Please leave a sensible comment or a kudo if you did. Thank you for reading! Scream JJP at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/abyssinautumn">twitter</a> too I guess. I don't bite :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>